Ice on the Rocks
by HokaidoPlanet
Summary: "When i opened that door i feared that only thing i would see was the eptiness of what i had left behind. All those memories that had sunked into my brain for so long, but what i feared the most was the though of Ivan not being there anymore..." Toris
1. Three Cuts of Snow

**Ice on the Rocks**

Chapter 1: Three Cuts of Snow

It had been a while that I had been "home", it made me sad to leave Alfred while he was sick but that was something I could not fight. He told me to leave and not worry and that I should visit him soon. We lived together for six years and I made myself very clear onto my feelings, but he never gave me a direct answer. I guess this meant it was time to move on.

As I stand in the front of Ivan's door I was scared to see who would open it. When Ivan heard that Alfred was getting seriously ill he asked me to come back, which was surprising to me. I left Ivan right when everything had fallen apart for him, when he needed me the most, but I had run away with Alfred instead. All this make me being here very awkward.

As the door started to open I clenched onto my suitcase…

"Ah! Toris there you are…" she seemed happy to see me

"Ukraine?" the most unexpected one to open the door

"But please come in"

Ukraine was always very heartwarming and welcome in, which made me question if she was really related to her eccentric siblings. As I walked in the door everything looked the same, the earthy colors in the walls and the pictures of sunflowers everywhere.

"Natalia, Toris is here" she called to her sister.

Hearing her name made my heart skipped a beat as I remember the countless time when I had tried to prove and declared my love for her. I raised my hand and wave, were she just ignored me and turned around to keep drinking her tea, a usual welcome coming from her. Ukraine signal me to follow her upstairs, were my old room was and also were Ivan was too, the waiting just made me more and more nervous.

"You know, he was happy to know you were coming back"

"Huh" I looked up in confusion

"He missed you a lot when you suddenly left running away with Alfred, he almost went into an all out war with him."

I just kept quiet while she told me these things, I didn't though he would actually miss me, he didn't really needed me at all and was fine with anyone who would become one with him.

We had gotten to Ivan's office/room; I still hadn't though of what I would say to him but Ukraine was already opening the door and pushing me in. I think she was happy that I was here since that would make her happy too.

"Ivan, Toris is home" she said while leaving the room, leaving us both alone.

He turned around in his chair and looked at me in surprise, which make me think that he didn't actually believe I was coming back.

"To-ris…"

I looked up to him trying not to make eye contact and noticing how he didn't have his usual coat on him, that was very unusual for him.

"Thanks for having me" I said nervous

He rapidly stood up and walked up to me, I had forgotten how tall he was, and give me a big hug in my surprise. He walked over and sat on the couch were I followed.

"You seem well" he said looking straight at me

"Yeah you to… the house seem to have stay the same"

"Well I'm not a man of change"

This was a very strong statement that made him and Alfred completely different. He liked things to stay the same as they had always had while Alfred wanted to be the hero and a role model that could change the world.

"Ivan…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'm back"

I said looking at him which made him happy. He started to lean in closer which was unexpected but I didn't move back. Instead I close my eyes as he came closer. I could feel his breath getting closer to me and smell that familiar scent of alcohol that he always have.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Melting Recovery

**Ice on the Rocks**

Chapter 2: Melting Recovery

The phone rang, wich made us both jump and separate. I blush as I realized what had almost happened. He just stood up and walked upto the phone.

"hello" his eyes drew bigger when he realize who was on the other end.

"yeah, yeah he is fine" trying to en the conversation quickly

"what? He just got here why would… ugh ok" throwing the phone to me

"uh?" he seemed angry

"its Alfred" yeah he was angry, I picked the phone and he sat on his chair.

"hello?"

"Toris! There you are, has it been weeks since you left"

"Alfred? What are you doing?" it was typical of him to blow things out of proportion

"calling to know how you are, are they treating you well over there?"

"Im fine but… I just left this morning"

"it feels like more, your watch is probalby broken" he laugh at his own joke

"did you ate the soup I left you?"

"yeah, Matt warmed up for me"

"Matthew is there?"

"yeah we are watching a movie right now"

"don't be watching horror movies again"

"Im not!" Matthew in the back "Yeah he is…" I laughed at that

"did you took your medicine?"

"yeah those New Deals are to be working soon"

"good"

"oh, I was worried when I heard that you were going back to Ivan's"

"but I told you I was"

"I though you were going to live with Feliks or someone like that…"

"why would you? And why Feliks?"

"well because… waahh is doesn't matter"

"ok"

"I'll be leaving you now because Matt wants to the rest of the flic… please take care"

"I will you to" hang up

I put the phone back on Ivan's desk and waited for him to say something

"you are probably tired, you should go to your room and rest"

He seemed annoyed by me. I grab my suitcase and walked to the room without saying anything. I left my suitcase in my old room which had not change.

The blue walls and my stuff from before was still there, the only things that had changed were the curtains, now a cream color. The was a flower pot with sunflowers in it. I was more hungry than tired so I went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened every cabinet but the only thing I found were different bottles of vodka and some pastries that said 'Natalia' on top. Better not touch those…

I decided to go into town to try to find a small coffee shop or some place to eat, I had a couple of dollars that Alfred had given me before I left. It was cold outside and was only wearing my green uniform, since all my clothes were up in my room. I was used to the sunny temperatures in America, in more than one way, so coming back to Russian cold were it snows all the time wasn't something I was prepared for. I walked up to the door and saw Ivan's scarf hanging there, that scarf was precius to him since it had been a gift from his sister. I didn't really think twice about it and wrap the scarf arounf my neck to go outside.

As I walked thru town I saw many familiar faces, but no one that I actually wanted to approach, I could not find a place to eat either. Unsoundly I ended up walkin to Feliks's house, Alfred had talked about him wich made me want to see him. I knocked on the door and waited but there was no response. I was going to turn around when I was gloomped by a short haired blond girl in a white dress. She wore a pink hair pin with a heart on the side of her hair and for some reason it seam oddly familiar.

"Liet!"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Foreign Affair

**Ice on the Rocks**

Chapter 3: Foreign Affair

The small little blond valley girl lay on top of me with sa big smile on her face

"Liet!"

There was only one person that called me by that name, that is when everything clicked.

"Feliks?"

She stood up, well actually he stood up (he was very convincing), and help me up to.

"Im like so happy that you are back, I was looking at this ponies on the other side of the road and saw you walking over, I really wasn't sure if it was you or not but you look totally depress so I just had to run over here and hug you~"

Yeah that was Feliks for you I guess the only thing that had changed were his clothes. In front of me stood my long time childhood friend in complete all out drag and I have top say he looked sort of cute as a girl.

"why are you dress up like that?" I was still confused

"oh, this is just something I picked up a while ago" he smiled and my stomach growled.

"hahahahaha I just totally heard that! I guess Ivan didn't have anything to eat"

"if bottles of vodka is considered food…" he laughed again and grab my hand

"come on ill treat you something~"

I followed him in and we sat at the table were he gave me hot chocolate with marshmallows, something I used to drink at Matthew's house when we would go up with Alfred. He set a box with this weird pretzel looking things also, he munched on them for a while.

"I guess you are still friends with him after being apart for so long" I didn't understand where that was coming from until he pointed at the scarf around my neck. I blushed thinking I might have been the first person other than Ivan to wear it.

"oh, I just picked it up while I was going out"

"I don't understand you, while would you come back to him after you said it was like heaven over there"

"Alfred is sick…"

"so? You could have totally nursed him back to health" he smile at his own joke

"I can't do anything with a cold so severe as that, I would have been a burden if I had catch it myself…"

"I guess but, coming back to Ivan after all he did to you"

Feliks was a strong minded and stubborn person wich made it hard to have a conversation with, but he always speaks the thruth.

"did Alfred ever saw them?…" I didn't understand what he was talking about "did he ever saw all those scars in your back?" that question shocked me with old memories that I had pushed back for a long time…

"he did… there was no way I could have hidden those on the way we were living" the polish man was about to apologise for asking such a question but I spoke first "the only thing he ever said about them is that they would heal over time" it made me sad to remember his kind words and im sure Feliks could read it in my face.

"you should go back to him"

"I cant, he needs to get better"

"you will be miserable here and you know it!" I tried not to look at him as he said that, because I knew it was thruth. "come on Liet! He treats you worst than how he treated Prussia, not that I care at all about that guy but please just go back" I knew he worried about me and that he would keep arguing about it with me…

"But I'm good for him" I smiled at my own words and hoped that they would make Feliks understand were he just looked surprised at me.

"I guess I'm not going to be able to change your mind but you need to know that im like not cool with this at all!" he looked up at me in a very serious way "but I want you to know that if Ivan hurts you again I swear I'm going to beat him up into a stage into where Natalia wont even like him"

I just laugh "thank you"

By then I had finished my chocolate and it was time to go, he followed me up to the door and said goodbye. I started to walk home and I heard some loud noises coming from Ivan's house, things getting broken everywhere. I hurried down the road. I walked inside which was probably my first mistake but either I walked in or he would burn down the house. Inside I found a frenetic Russian near the books were he had been throwing stuff everywhere. He turned around to see me and run up to me making us both fall on the floor and slamming me against the wall.

"why did you took this…"

"what are you talking about?" I was used to Ivan's behavior from the times where I lived with him, so this was nothing unusual.

"my scarf…"

"it was cold outside… here" I took the scarf off and wrapped it around his neck.

"thank you" he smiled at me as he started to lean in closer. It was just like this morning were Alfred had interrupted us, wich I still was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. I leaned back on the wall and he just kept leaning closer. It felt as if I had never left before, except he seemed a lot more caring I guess I did miss him. I closed my eyes and waited till he got closer, the waiting was making me anxious and it felt like an eternity. He kissed me tenderly with those cold lips of his, it had a different feeling to how we were before since he used to be so aggressive. We stayed there making out as he started to reach under my jacket pushing me down to the floor.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Attack of the British Empire

**Ice on the Rocks**

Chapter 4: Attack of the British Empire

The door flew open, making both of us jump and realize what we were doing. From the position I was in, I could only see the tall black boots coming through the door. But Ivan seem to know who it was… He didn't seem too happy by being interrupted from our little scene we were having.

"Toris! Where are you?" That was a voice I have not heard in a long time.

"Ar-thur…" Was the only thing I could say before Ivan shut my lips with a kiss. I tried to push away, ashamed that our new guest might see us, but gave up because it was impossible for me to move the Russian…

"They just keep coming one by one" he said as he broke away. Yeah, he was definitely angry by now.

"Toris, you need to come back to Alfred…" the British man said as he turned around the corner to the living room and seeing us, making both me and Arthur turn as red as the colors on his flags and making me hide in Ivan's arms, ashamed of the whole situation. He turned around, trying to calm himself, and then turned to us again…

"Toris what are you doing?" he looked back at us again in disbelief.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Ivan was running out of patience. "What, have you come to become one with Russia da~?" He said, smiling, which made Arthur snap.

"Ivan… Get off of Toris, RIGHT NOW!" He looked like he already had a headache, and Alfred was not even in the room.

Ivan sighed, he didn't feel like picking a fight with the angry British man. He helped me up and tried to fix my uniform and hair. Arthur just kept looking at us, both amused and confused because, just like me, he had probably never seen Ivan care for someone else. I went up to my room to fix my hair and wash my face. When I came down, they were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Arthur… do you want some tea?" I asked, still not looking directly at him.

"Yes please…" I went to the side to boil some water; the silence in the room was uncomfortably thick. After a few minutes, I brought the tea out and sat next to Ivan.

"I need Toris to come back to America with me." Arthur stated, looking at Ivan for a quick response.

"Impossible."

"Alfred is a mess without him…"

"And you must know that he is still seriously ill, which is the reason why I took Toris away from there. We both know he could die from something like that."

I didn't like the way the two of them talked as if I was not there… I knew that my country was not in the best stage possible right now, but we were trying to work everything out. I'm not a piece of property that they can just toss around for their convenience, either. The two argued for over twenty minutes.

"I can't talk to you at all!" Arthur said, turning to me now. "I know that you want to come back!"

"But… he is still sick…"

"Ha! I told you, Toris is completely fine here." Ivan crossed his arms in a sense of victory.

"Alfred said to not leave without you, Toris…" He reached in his pocket and brought out a small brown box. "He had it made a couple of months ago, but never had the chance to give it to you." Arthur looked at me with a smile, waiting for me to open it. I held the box and looked around it, trying to figure out what it was. Ivan leaned closer to look at it also. I finally decide to open it, and inside was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a silver ring that had an American map cut onto to it, but the Lithuania flag inside it with little diamonds where the stars on the American flag should have been. I looked up to Arthur, trying to figure out if it was really what I thought it was. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Ivan looked at it, completely shocked. I wanted to pick up the ring so badly, but I felt that without Alfred being there, it just didn't feel right…

"Is… Is this really what I think it is?" Arthur just kept smiling at me.

"How come HE is not here, then?" I tried not to look at Ivan, since I knew he was about to kill someone at this point.

"Well he is still sick" Arthur said, giving a glare to the Russian and turning to me. "So, what do you think?"

"Ah… I don't know, I need to talk to Alfred first."

"Wait, are you actually considering this?" Ivan looked straight at me.

"I said… That I didn't know."

"Why would you leave me again? That stupid bastard keeps taking everything!"

"Ivan calm down…" Arthur could see he was about to loose it

"Do whatever you want! I'm done with this!" Ivan stood and walked to the stairs, but I followed him and tried to stop him by pulling on the sleeve of his coat. I could mentally hear the kol kol kol's as I did that…

"Let go of me, you TRAITOR!" Swinging his arm and hitting me across the face. I still had the box in my hand, that now fell to the ground. By this point, Arthur had stood up.

"IVAN!" I started crying, holding my hand where the ring had been where his hand had come across…

"I'm sorry…"

The way his face changed from anger to remorse was something I had never seen on him. Arthur had gotten closer just in case he tried to strike again, but Ivan just ran up the stairs…

End of Chapter 4


End file.
